


El comienzo de dos almas entrelazadas.

by Nishma



Series: Cedric D'Tyr's Journal [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cedric D'Tyr, Coerthas (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, M/M, NSFW, semi-canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Cedric descubre que el Campamento Cabezadragón no está tan mal después de conocer a Haurcherfant.





	El comienzo de dos almas entrelazadas.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The beginning of two souls intertwined.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996603) by [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma). 



—¡Por los siete infiernos! Eres el maldito Guerrero de la Luz, ¿se pude saber qué haces aquí todavía?

Cedric se removió entre las sábanas para taparse la cara con ellas, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana dañándole los ojos. El frío se colaba por la puerta abierta, pero aquello era lo de menos. La voz del Lord Piedragris tan temprano era peor que escuchar a Thancred hablar de sus efímeros amores. Había pasado poco tiempo en el Campamento Cabezadragón pero ya tenía la confianza suficiente para tutear al comandante en privado. Habían pasado demasiadas horas juntos hablando de estrategias como para poder seguir bien las etiquetas sin volverse loco.

—Como soy el Maldito Guerrero de la Luz creo que tengo derecho a quedarme dormido las horas que hagan falta. Ahora, si no le importa, Lord, me gustaría seguir durmiendo.

Haurchefant suspiró sonoramente y le destapó, dejando a la vista el cuerpo desnudo de Cedric. Este, aún dormido, no se molestó en taparse y con un quejido se incorporó.

—Cuando hablé con Minfilia no pensaba que mandaría a un borracho como tú. Casi que prefiero que vuelva Thancred o el soso de Urianger. —Con una pequeña sonrisa Haurchefant le devolvió las sábanas y se dio la vuelta—. Si quieres el permiso para buscar tu barco volador te quiero ver en cinco minutos para reunirte conmigo. Sería favorable que taparas tus músculos, no estaremos solos.

—Ni siquiera es mi barco volador —murmuró en cuanto Haurchefant cerró la puerta.

Cedric se desperezó y gimió ante el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Pero no solo le dolía la cabeza, sino que también tenía un moretón en el pecho. Seguramente la noche anterior, cuando iba demasiado borracho para jugar al Triple Trial, acabó pegándose con algún soldado.

Cedric se vistió y fue hacia el lugar de la reunión. En la sala, sentado en la silla del escritorio estaba Lord Haurchefant, comandante del Campamento Cabezadragón. Esparcidos por la habitación varios soldados hablaban en voz baja o hacían flexiones y abdominales. Hacía demasiado frío fuera para si quiera intentarlo.

—Veo que ha podido levantarse, acérquese, amigo mío. Y perdone por lo de antes, a veces me altero un poco cuando la gente no es puntual.

Cedric se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—He hablado con Francel… Lord Francel de Haillenarte. Dice que los Durendaire están dispuestos a recibirnos en su campamento. El viaje nos llevará medio día, más o menos, aunque seria recomendable salir mañana. Hoy ya es tarde y está nevando fuertemente. ¿Debee hacer algo más? Ya sabe, cosas de los Vástagos del Séptimo Amanecer.

Cedric negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—¿Puedo irme ya?

El comandante asintió y Cedric volvió al pequeño cuarto donde se hospedaba. No era ni siquiera una posada, es más, Cedric juraría que antes aquello había sido un almacén. Pero al menos podía estar tranquilo. Todo eso de que ahora era el campeón de Eorzea y que debía de luchar contra dioses no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero al menos ganaba dinero y acallaba esas voces que no le dejaban dormir.

Se suponía que esa tarde debía investigar sobre el dichoso barco volador de Cid, pero tras la noche que había pasado soñando con su infancia no le apetecía lo más mínimo. Así que se tumbó y tomándose una pequeña poción que había comprado antes de partir en los suburbios de Ul’dah cayó redondo en la cama.

Durmió hasta plena noche, pues le despertaron unos movimientos bruscos. Cogiendo el cuchillo con el que siempre dormía (táctica que había tenido que aprender por las malas), apuntó con él a Lord Piedragris que estaba a su lado acuclillado.

—Calma fiera, me gustan salvajes, pero no quiero morir aún.

Cedric dejó el cuchillo donde estaba y le miró fijamente con sus fríos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar. No he podido evitar fijarme en que no estás muy bien. Para ser un Guerrero de Luz tienes más sombras en tu rostro que el propio Diabolos.

—¿Quién cojones es Diabolos?

Haurchefant soltó una carcajada y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que te hartarás de verlo algún día. He traído chocolate, es de Ishgard. Va perfecto para la resaca.

Cedric cogió una taza que había dejado Haurchefant en la mesita de noche y se bebió casi la mitad de un trago.

—No probaba chocolate desde hacía…

Las palabras de Cedric murieron al no saber cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado chocolate. Estaba harto de sus lagunas de memorias y el no saber quién era.

—Creo que el vino te afecta demasiado.

—No es eso —contestó Cedric tajante. Sin decir nada más se acabó el chocolate y miró la pared que tenía enfrente—. Ojalá lo fuera.

  
_Aquella noche había vuelto a soñar con los que deducía que eran sus padres, pero ya no estaban en Dravania, sino en las calles de una ciudad. Una ciudad bellísima, llena de gente bien vestida. Hacía buen tiempo y recordaba asomarse al vacío para ver cuan alta era la ciudad. Sin duda estaba en Ishgard._

_—Mami, ¿qué es eso de allí arriba? —Dijo el pequeño Cedric señalando el punto más alto y brillante de la ciudad._

_—Aquello es la Bóveda. El punto más alto de la Santa Sede. Allí se encuentra siempre en Arzobispo velando por nosotros junto a Halone._

_Cedric, aún sin saber sus propias creencias, quedó fascinado ante aquello y juró que alguna vez entraría a la Bóveda para verla. Luego siguió a sus padres que hablaban en voz baja, pero algo captó de la conversación._

_—Tú tranquilizate cariño. Llevan doce años sin verme y soy su heredera, claro que nos recibirán con los brazos abierto. A los tres…_

_—A los cuatro, —respondió con una sonrisa su padre acariciando el abultado vientre de su madre._

_Bajaron hacia Fundación, un barrio no tan lujoso como Los Pilares, pero tan lleno de nobles y de casas como la anterior. No tardaron en llegar a una pequeña mansión. En cuanto se abrió la puerta el Cedric del presente comenzó la pesadilla y aunque apenas puede recordar nada en su cabeza estaba grabado a fuego la voz de un hombre mayor gritando y repitiendo lo siguiente: “Ya no eres una De Tyr, pero permitiré que el bastado se quede conmigo, yo lo criaré bien, no como a la salvaje de su madre.”_

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Haurchefant le devolvió al presente y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Tú eras el bastardo de los Fortemps, verdad?

Pese al tema, Haurchefant sonrió y asintió.

—Así es. Por eso me apellido Piedragris. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con tus idas de cabeza?

Pero Cedric volvió a dejar de escucharle. Cedric De tyr. Cedric Piedragris. En su cabeza ambas sonaban raras. Era la primera vez que recordaba su apellido. ¿Él un noble de Ishgard? Y encima bastardo. Ahora se había convertido en lo que siempre había odiado. Nobles. Él era un simple arquero que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza en Dravania y había perdido todos sus recuerdos. No podía ser un niño noble. Si no, ¿por qué su familia no se había preocupado en buscarle?

—… entonces estaba pensando en que si te importaría enseñarme…

—¿Conoces a la familia De Tyr?

Haurchefant entrecerró los ojos y dejó la jarra de chocolate en el suelo.

—¿Los herejes que intentaron meter a la horda en Ishgard antes de la Calamidad y fueron ahorcados delante de su casa? Por supuesto.

Se esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no ser familia de unos herejes que trataban con dragones. Dragones. Tragó saliva e intentó calmarse.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto? —¿Por qué hacía eso? No lo sabía. Pero menos sabía aún sobre su vida y ya todo le importaba un carajo. Lord Haurchefant parecía haberse interesado de repente en él y se había acercado aún más si cabía—. Tengo pánico a los dragones. De cualquier tipo. Es ver alguno y las piernas me flojean, me cuesta respirar y siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Haurchefant se rió, hasta que vio que aquello iba en serio.

—¿De verdad el Héroe de Eorzea, que se ha enfrentado él solo a múltiples guerreros y hasta a primarios tiene miedo del enemigo ancestral de los elezén? ¿Y tú vienes de Dravania?

—¿Pero cuántas cosas sabes sobre mí?

—Digamos que soy un gran fan tuyo… ¿No estás de cachondeo?

—Para nada. Me da pánico salir del campamento. Mi viaje hasta aquí desde que entré a Coerthas fue un maldito infierno. El hecho de pensar que tengo que entrar a La Vigilia de Piedra me dan ganas de suicidarme. Y no es la primera vez que pienso en eso.

—A ver, a ver, calma. Porque lo que has dicho no me está gustando nada. Dices que temes a los dragones. Pero estás aquí, dispuesto a ayudar a los Vástagos y a nosotros—. Haurchefant se le quedó mirando y al instante sonrió dulcemente—. Eres un héroe. La persona más valiente que he conocido nunca. Todos mis soldados deberían seguir tus pasos. Incluso yo mismo. Sabía que eras de admirar pero esto... Esto se supera, Cedric.

—No. No, Haurchefant. No soy un héroe. Sólo sé manejar bien el arco. Es lo único que sé hacer. El resto del tiempo me lo paso de posada en posada bebiendo, apostando al Triple Trial y follando. Me he follado a gente que nunca en mi vida hubiera considerado. Me siento solo y perdido. Y estar en una cama desconocida con alguien desconocido me hace olvidar. No soy nadie de admirar. Si Minfilia se enterara me mandaría de una patada a Dravania de vuelta a limpiar cacas de chocobo. Soy un ser asqueroso, horripilante y encima ni siquiera sé si me llamo Cedric De Tyr, Cedric Piedragris o Cedric el Patético.

Para ese entonces Cedric ya estaba llorando sin proponérselo. Nunca había contado nada de aquello y decirlo en voz alta por primera vez le hizo sentirse muy bien. Pero mejor se sintió cuando notó los brazos de Haurchefant a su alrededor. Agarrándose a su espalda, Cedric se desahogó todo lo que necesitó llorando mientras Haurchefant le consolaba.

  
—Vamos, vamos, —le consolaba el comandante—. Soltarlo todo te ayudará, pero escúchame, —dijo separándolo para mirarle a la cara y limpiarle un poco las lágrimas—, cuando termines sonríe. Una sonrisa le queda mejor a un héroe.

  
Esa noche Cedric se quedó dormido por primera vez en los brazos de alguien sin haber tenido sexo antes. Haurchefant sin poder evitarlo también se quedó dormido acariciándole el largo pelo.

A la mañama siguiente cuando Cedric se despertó vio al comandante sonreír y apartarle el flequillo de la cara. Verle le produjo una horrible pero agradable sensación. No hacía frío porque el calor corporal de Haurchefant era demasiado agradable. Sin poder evitarlo y aún soñoliento se acurrucó en sus brazos disfrutando de las caricias del otro elezén en su mejilla.

—Buenos días. No te duermas, sigues siendo el Guerrero de la Luz y tienes tus responsabilidades.

Pese a ir de broma, Cedric no le hizo caso y habló casi un minuto después.

—Siento lo de ayer. Debió haberte decepcionado saber que no soy como imaginabas. Que soy un triste arquero con amnesia y alcoholismo. Y que...

—Permíteme pedirte algo prestado —le interrumpió Haurchefant. De pura curiosidad Cedric calló y le miró fijamente.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Sin esperarlo notó los labios de Haurchefant sobre los suyos moviéndose lentamente para intentar animar a los de Cedric. Este, algo desorientado, pero no mucho porque de besos sabía lo suyo, le siguió el ritmo mientras se pegaba a él. Su cuerpo actuaba solo, pero su mente, por primera vez, no pensaba en sexo. Quería notar su pecho subir y bajar mientras respiraba fuerte a través del beso. Quería acariciarle el pelo y apartarle el flequillo para ver sus ojos cerrados. Quería que aquel beso nunca acabara y aquello casi se cumplió. Cuando se separaron Cedric notaba los labios palpitantes y calientes. Sólo pudo sonreír a Haurchefant que no dejaba de mirarle fascinado.

—Pensé que ibas a rechazarme.

—¿Por qué haría eso? He besado a cosas peores.

Pese a la evidente broma el Lord entrecerró los ojos y le habló con todo resentido.

—Aún estoy a punto de decirle a Minfilia todo lo que me confesaste anoche.

—No serás capaz...

—Dime la verdad. ¿Soy otro cualquiera en tu vida?

Cedric le miró a los ojos, sin poder mentirle bajó la mirada hacia su aguileña nariz, y bajó más aún hacia sus labios, rojos por los recientes sucesos.

—Teniendo en cuenta que apenas nos conocemos y que has sido tú el que me ha besado podría decirse que sí. Pero por otro lado, si hubieras sido un polvo de una noche no estarías preguntándome esto. Lo que quiero decir es que no he sentido la necesidad de ir más allá contigo y no me importaría hacerlo. No sé si esto responde a tu pregunta.

Haurchefant que había recibido una respuesta seria a una pregunta en broma se acomodó algo nervioso antes de responder y comenzar a balbucear.

—Tus músculos... Es que por ellos... Quiero decir que... Bueno, no esperaba... ¿Esto?

Harto, Cedric volvió a besarle para callarle y que dejase de pensar. Él era el primero que no quería sentimientos en aquello y ambos debían ser claros en lo que querían.

—No me voy a asustar porque lo digas, Haurchefant. Dime qué quieres de mí.

—Pues... Conocerte y hablar. Estar a tu lado y conocerte. Me pareces una persona maravillosa e interesante. Y... tener sexo… follar también supongo.

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil. Ir al grano es siempre lo más sencillo. Ahora, si lo permites, comencemos.

—No. El sol está levantándose y tenemos asuntos pendientes, Guerrero de la Luz.

Cedric no pudo hacer nada salvo suspirar y desperezarse.

—Una última cosa. Tener el don del Eco no me hace un Guerrero de la Luz, recuérdalo. No soy un superviviente de la batalla de Carteneau ni nada de eso.

—Confía en mí. Sé que un día admitirás que Hydaelyn te ha bendecido con algo más que una buena lengua.

Riéndose, ambos se levantaron y se vistieron. Y como tontearon un poco antes de comenzar sus responsabilidades, ambos deseaban llegar al fin al campamento de los Durendaire.

El viaje fue lento y Cedric no pudo evitar fijarse en la proximidad de Haurchefant. Aunque apenas hablaron se pasó todo el viaje con su chocobo a su lado, mirándole fijamente y aunque Cedric era una persona vanidosa le llegó a incomodar aquella mirada del color del hielo. Aunque le enterneció cómo guiaba a la caravana para evitar a los "pequeños" dragones que acechaban desde el bosque nevado.

El encuentro con Francel y un Lord Durendaire que no recordaba su nombre fue horrible. Necesitaba un trago pero tenía que quedarse allí escuchando las políticas de un lugar que no recordaba y complicado. Ishgard tal vez era precioso, pero sus leyes y comportamiento le cansaban. A veces echaba de menos su campamento en Dravania por ese motivo. Allí sólo se tenía que preocupar de que sus flechas fueran disparables y que los chocobos tuvieran comida y el establo limpio cada día. Pese a disfrutar del resto de Eorzea y sus trepidantes aventuras muchas veces echaba de menos la serenidad del bosque de Dravania.

Por fin la noche volvió a caer. Lord Francel marchó con su comitiva un poco borracho por culpa de Haurchefant. Este, por otro lado, fingía estarlo, pues Cedric había visto que en toda la noche su jarra no había bajado nada, al contrario que la suya. Por desgracia para él necesitaba algo más que vino caliente escanciado para emborracharse.

—¿Dónde vamos a dormir? Me gustaría tener privacidad.

Haurchefant que al vaciarse la taberna había dejado de contar chistes y cantar canciones groseras ishgardianas le sonrió y con un gesto le mandó esperar.

Al principio vio como se acercó al posadero y tras una breve charla y con otra señal le indicó que le siguiera a la fría noche de Coerthas. Al contrario que el Campamento Cabezadragón, el Fuerte Alablanca estaba mucho más activo por la noche. No sólo porque el frente fuese más grande que el campamento de los Fortemps, sino porque los soldados de los Durendaire viajaban desde el frente al Observatorio sin descanso. Cedric supuso que aunque tener dos zonas en Coerthas era estratégicamente mejor, la organización debería ser más caótica.

Pero dejó de pensar en estrategias cuando vio a Haurchefant, y otra vez excitado fue a cogerle de la mano. Pero Haurchefant se lo impidió.

—Aún no.

Tras un muy breve paseo Harcherfant llamó a la puerta del Lord Drillemont Durendaire. Cedric se quedó detrás de él intentando mantener la compostura.

—Lord Drillemont, soy Haurcherfant Piedragris. Lamento molestarle tan tarde pero tengo un asunto de suma urgencia.

Las puertas se abrieron y uno de los soldados de Durendaire les escuadriñó. Con un ligero gesto les hizo entrar y volvió a cerrar la puerta. El despacho de Drillemont era mucho más pequeño que el de Haurcherfant en el campamento, por ende también era mucho más caótico.

—Ser Haurchefant, Ser Cedric, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

—De nuevo nuestras disculpas… No queríamos asustarle. Nuestra visita no tiene nada que ver con lo hablado esta pasada tarde. Es sólo que nuestro querido Guerrero de la Luz no se encuentra muy bien y dado mi desconocimiento sobre el lugar no sabía dónde podría alojarse para tener una noche calmada y descansar como el héroe que es merece.

Drillemont de Durendaire les escudriñó a ambos con la mirada y aunque Cedric intentaba estar lo más presentable posible, sabía que apestaba a alcohol y que su cara no debía ser la mejor. Al menos estaba logrando controlar la risa.

—Entiendo… Guillaume, dirige a Lord Cedric a la habitación vacía del este.

—A sus órdenes Lord Drillemont. Señores, síganme.

Ambos elezén siguieron al guardia hasta una edificación pequeña en una de las esquinas del fuerte.

—La habitación está preparada para pasar la noche. Espero que tengas una noche reconfortante, Lord Cedric.

Cedric hizo una reverencia mientras Haurchefant entraba para encender las velas. Cuando Cedric entró comenzó a reírse.

—Eres un mentiroso, y se te da genial. Lo cual no me extraña para nada.

—Como tú, y yo no me he quejado de eso, —comentó Haurchefant mientras miraba en un armario espaldas a Cedric—. Por la lanza de Halone, mirad lo que he encontrado Sir Cedric De Tyr.

Con florituras Haurchefant sacó una botella y dos copas del armario.

—Me temo que ese vino estará pasado, deberíamos probarlo para que nadie se intoxique. Pero sin las copas, no debemos dejar evidencias…

Con una risa ambos lores se sentaron en los sillones frente a la chimenea recién encendida y destaparon la oscura botella.

—Por Lord Cedric de Tyr, buen mentiroso, pero mejor borracho —brindó Haurchefant dando el primer trago.

—Por Lord Grillemort y su vino, —Haurchefant no podía aguantarse la risa a esas alturas de la noche, pero Cedric siguió con su discurso—, y por Lord Haurchefant, buen bastardo pero mejor adulador de músculos. Sin vos nunca me habría fijado en ellos.

Tras unos cuantos tragos compartidos y unas críticas al frente y sus soldados Haurchefant se quedó mirando al otro elezén mientras daba un largo trago a la botella.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó el rubio cuando dejó de beber. La respuesta de Haurchefant fue simple, una seca negación mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios—. Entonces tendré que hacer que ocurra.

Dejando la botella en un sitio donde no se pudiera derramar, Cedric terminó de juntarse a Haurchefant y le besó cálidamente. Haurchefant le correspondió sin dilación, pasándole los dedos por el pelo, desenredándolo y tirando un poco de él para hacer gemir a Cedric, justo lo que quería.

—Hoy te veo juguetón.

—Eso es que no me conoces aún,  _Cedric._

Sin previo aviso se puso sobre él y volvió a besarle, pero esta vez usando lengua y dientes. Cuando la respiración faltaba se sentó sobre su pecho y le quitó la camisa que le había prestado la mañana anterior.

—Me gustabas más cuando ibas con tu blusa rosa de bardo. Es hortera, pero te favorece. Aunque me gustas más sin ella. —Le pasó las manos lentamente por el pecho blanco y sin cicatrices—. Siempre me han asombrado tus músculos.

—No me digas, —comentó suspirando de placer. No era la primera vez que Haurchefant le decía aquello y aunque al principio le parecía irrespetuoso y extraño poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que el comandante no sabía ligar y, lo peor de todo, es que era tan directo como sus flechas. Pero en ese momento escucharle excitaba más.

El comandante le mordió el cuello suavemente, echándole hacia atrás el pelo y haciéndole arquear la espalda. Las manos de Cedric se movieron de su espalda a su culo y aunque los pantalones que llevaba eran de cuero duro eso no le evitó encontrar un punto que apretar.

—Deberiamos... desnudarnos.

Haurchefant se separó de él, mirando su cota de malla y las heridas que le había hecho en el pecho a Cedric con ellas.

—¡Por los Doce! No pretendía... Lo siento Ced...

—Las heridas no me molestan. Es que quiero tocarte.

Sonriendo Haurchefant se levantó y ayudó al rubio a hacerlo también. Con maestría y rapidez Cedric le quitó la cota de malla y le desabrochó los pantalones, dejándole en paños menores.

—Pensaba que estarías menos... _dotado._

—Al contrario que tú —bromeó Haurchefant mientras Cedric se quitaba pantalones y botas.

Entonces, como si ambos lo hubieran planeado con anterioridad, Cedric se subió sobre Haurchefant y este lo cogió mientras le besaba sin pudor. El peso le hizo acabar apoyándose en la pared y Cedric, en brazos de Haurchefant, comenzó su ataque.

Minutos después el cuello del comandante estaba lleno de rojeces y ambos respiraban fuertemente. Cansado de juegos Haurchefant fue hasta la cama donde se dejó caer sobre Cedric. Este sin respiración por el golpe contra el colchón se desagarró de Haurchefant y le cogió de la cara para rozar ambas narices.

—¿Cuánto de excitado estás? —Murmuró mirándole a sus ojos azules.

Haurchefant le respondió cogiendo una de las manos de Cedric y llevándola hasta su entrepierna.

—Eres experto en combatir cosas enormes, juzgalo tú mismo.

Ambos rieron hasta que Haurchefant comenzó a gemir por los movimientos de la mano Cedric. A partir de ese momento el tono de la noche comenzó a cambiar. Cedric se puso sobre Haurchefant sin vacilar y comenzó a moverse sobre su miembro. El silencio que reinaba en la habitación desapareció entre suspiros y gemidos. Dejó de moverse para comenzar a bajar por su cuerpo dándole besos hasta llegar a su miembro que comenzó a lamer sin prisa. Haurchefant, extasiado, le guiaba cogiéndole con cuidado del pelo y marcándole el ritmo. Sin poder avisarle Haurchefant acabó con un gemido que lo dejó medio muerto en la cama.

Cedric tragó y se limpió con la sábana, lo único que tenía a mano en ese momento, y volvió a ponerse sobre Haurchefant. Este estaba aún con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Cedric le miró sonriendo.

—¿Ya está?

—Ni por asomo... Hacía años que nadie me hacían una felación así.

—Felación... —comentó Cedric riéndose por la palabra, aún un poco borracho—. Ha sido bastante rápido. Cuando quieras seguimos.

—¿Qué tal ahora? —comentó cogiéndole de las caderas y haciéndole moverse sobre él otra vez.

Sin más dilación ambos se sumieron en un beso que duró lo necesario para que las velas de los candelabros se apagaran. Sólo con la luz que desprendía la chimenea ambos se acomodaron hasta que Cedric quedó definitivamente sobre el comandante. Como respuesta Haurchefant, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, le acarició la cara, apartándole el claro pelo y observando sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas.

—Hace mucho que no comparto lecho, así que si no te importa empezaré.

—Sin miedo, desde que llegué a Gridania no he hecho otra cosa salvo esto.

Lo que pretendía ser una broma para Cedric dejó al comandante con cara de dolor. Pero Cedric estaba tan excitado y borracho que no fue consciente de ella y sólo llevó la mano de Haurchefant hacia su entrada. Y pareció funcionar pues el comandante comenzó a preparar al bardo con todo el amor del mundo. Cedric desesperado solo pedía más entre pesados suspiros sin ser consciente, otra vez, de los sentimientos en las acciones del de Ishgard. Pero no mucho después todo dejó de importar. Ambos estaban concentrados en el placer, uno en darlo y el otro en recibirlo.

—Entra ya por el amor de los Doce.

Con una sonrisita ante la desesperación de Cedric, Haurchefant se adentró en él casi temblando. Estaba nervioso y excitado. Hacía bastante que no yacía con nadie y solo quería que Cedric disfrutase. Sus cuerpos, unidos como si fueran uno solo, comenzaron a moverse en perfecta sincronización.

Mientras Haurchefant penetraba a Cedric ambos se acariciaban el pecho mutuamente, o se besaban con la misma furia con la que Halone blandía su lanza. Eran puro fuego y ni la más brutal nevada de Coerthas podría apagarlos.

—Ahora llevo yo el control —murmuró Cedric parando los movimientos de Haurchefant. Con una sonrisa de medio lado comenzó a montarlo primero lentamente y luego fue subiendo la velocidad mientras Haurchefant admiraba al rubio.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Cedric concentrado en su propio placer le miró y sonrió.

—No me hacen falta cumplidos para excitarme —dijo medio jadeando por los rápidos movimientos.

Haurchefant que había entendido por fin que para Cedric aquello solo era sexo prefirió disfrutar y no meter la pata. Los sentimientos que estaban creciendo en su interior tendrían que ser arrancados o tal vez Cedric no querría volver a verle.

  
No mucho después Haurchefant acabó y en las nubes ayudó a acabar a Cedric que cayó sobre él con un quedo suspiro. Con suavidad le besó y las pocas esperanzas que había perdido Haurchefant volvieron a él mientras le correspondía el beso.

—No te vayas.

—No tenía pensando hacerlo, Cedric.

Volvió a besarle y sin importarle lo sucio que estaba, Cedric se acomodó en el pecho de Haurchefant y los tapó a ambos con la manta. Sin embargo no pudieron dormir y Haurchefant rompió el silencio después de una hora de besos y caricias.

—¿Cómo supiste que te atraían los hombres?

—Mmm, es una historia larga... Pero en resumidas cuentas, cuando estaba en Pluma de Cola en Dravania había una chica con la que... Bueno, trabajábamos juntos en la chocoberiza y un día acabamos detrás de ellas. No estuvo mal pero cuando me cambiaron a la armería arreglando arcos y demás descubrí que los herreros sin camiseta me llamaban más la atención. —Sonrió de lado durante un momento, recordando aquellos tiempos—. Aún así seguí con ella hasta irme a Gridania. No fuimos nada, así que no me importó mucho nuestra relación. Mi primera noche en la ciudad conocí a un hyur en la taberna… Y bueno, puedes imaginarte. Desde ese entonces solo he estado con hombres.

—¿No yacerías con una mujer nunca más?

—Nunca.

Haurchefant le miró y sonrió un poco.

—Yo sí... No me importa con quién pasar la noche.

—Pero tendrás una preferencia, ¿No?

—Tú.

—Me acabas de conocer, no puedes decir eso.

Haurchefant jugueteó con su pelo un rato mientras parecía pensar.

—Hacía mucho que no yacía con alguien, pero creo que nunca he conectado tan bien como contigo. Y lo juro por Halone.

—Halone ahora está arriba preparada para atravesarnos con su lanza, no blasfemes.

Ambos rieron. Y después volvieron a juntarse y besarse lenta pero pasionalmente. Después de otro rato sin decir nada, Haurchefant volvió a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿quién ha sido tu polvo favorito?

Cedric, que no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar a la pregunta, no se lo pensó mucho y fue directo a la verdad.

—Pues creo que en mi primera visita a Limsa Lominsa. Estaba por el mercado cuando vi al Hyur más guapo de Hydaelyn. Pelo cortito rubio, unos penetrantes ojos azules, como su… —Cedric se autocensuró riendo y le dio a Haurchefant un besito en la nariz—. Era el chico de las materias y aunque no tenía ni idea en ese entonces para qué servían, conseguí llevármelo a los bajos muelles. Lo demás puedes imaginártelo.

—¿Entonces ese fulano lo hace mejor que yo?

Cedric fingió pensárselo y decidió decantarse por mordisquearle el labio suavemente.

—Podemos compararlo. Pero… Mejor mañana. Así me aseguro que no vayas a buscar a ese “fulano”.

Haurchefant comenzó a protestar pero sus quejas murieron en labios de Cedric. No mucho después ambos elezén acabaron dormidos entre los brazos del otro y aunque se despertaron con el ruido de los soldados no fue hasta pasada una larga hora entre caricias y risas cuando salieron rumbo a su destino.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente y Cedric dejando a Haurchefant con sus quehaceres fue rumbo a su próxima misión. Aunque decidió comunicarle a Minfilia su lento progreso en la misión y aprovechó la compañía del comandante lo suficiente para llegar a la conclusión que el mejor polvo que había echado nunca había sido en Coerthas.

**Author's Note:**

> He intentando ser lo más canon posible respecto a la historia que corresponde a las misiones de nivel 37-38. Sé que Haurchefant no viaja a Whitebrim Front peeero licencias de autora.
> 
> También espero que haya quedado claro los precipitados sentimientos de Haurchefant correspondiendo así a su primer versión y no a la light que hicieron con la localización en inglés (Koji te quiero mucho pero deja que nuestro Haurchefant sea horny tanto en japonés como en inglés)
> 
> Espero que haya gustado (nunca se me dará bien el nsfw), que lo hayáis disfrutado y si tenéis alguna duda podéis contactarme por aquí o por tw: @NishmaAO3
> 
> Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer <3 <3 <3


End file.
